sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αυτοφραδάτης Β \Περσία
Αυτοφραδάτης ο Νεώτερος Autophradates thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αυτοφραδάτης Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Λυδίας (ως Αυταφραδάτης Β') - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αυτοφραδάτης" είναι εξελληνισμός και προέρχεται από την Περσική λέξη "". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: [[]] - Σύζυγος: [[]] - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: A Persian general who together with Pharnabazus, nephew of Memnon, in 333-32 B.C. restored the Persian rule over the islands of the Aegean Sea and the coast of Asia Minor which had been conquered by Alexander the Great (Arrian, Anabasis 2.1-2). After the death of the Persian admiral, Memnon, in 333 BC, Autophradates and Pharnabazus undertook the command of the fleet, and reduced Mytilene, the siege of which had been begun by Memnon. Pharnabazus now sailed with his prisoners to Lycia, and Autophradates attacked the other islands of the Aegean sea, which espoused the cause of Alexander the Great. But Pharnabazus soon after joined Autophradates again, and both sailed against Tenedos, which was induced by fear to surrender to the Persians. During these expeditions Autophradates also laid siege to the town of Atarneus in Mysia, but without success. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Πέρσες *Περσία Βιβλιογραφία *Smith, William (editor); Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, Boston, (1867) *Burn, A.R. (1984). Persia and the Greeks : the defence of the West, c. 546-478 B.C. (2nd ed.). Stanford, Calif.: Stanford University Press. ISBN 0804712352. *Wiesehöfer, Josef (1996). Ancient Persia : from 550 BC to 650 AD. Azizeh Azodi, trans. London: I.B. Tauris. ISBN 1850439990. * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας